


Five Times Hunk was Helped (and One Time He Helped Himself)

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Hunk birthday ficlets! Some are shippy, some are not. Warnings/ships are in the headers.





	1. Hunk/Keith, modern AU

Title: Five Times Hunk was Helped (and One Time He Helped Himself) (1/6)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Hunk/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Modern AU

Hunk should be running, or calling the police, but right now he’s freezing cold in an alley he _brilliantly_ decided to take a shortcut through, and he’s somewhere between weeping and throwing as two cold-eyed guys encircle him.

“O-okay, um.” They told him what to do in these cases, at school. “Here’s my wallet.” He tosses them the wallet, and is about to run when the first guy, with pasty pale skin and eyes that look right through Hunk grabs him with a sneer. “C’mon, crybaby,” he says with a leer. “I know you got more than that.”

“Hey.” His friend (?), a smaller guy with a mullet, eyes them warily. “Let’s take the wallet and go.”

“Like heck I will, Keith,” the leader (?) snaps at him. “He’s hiding something, and I’m gonna get it.”

“We have enough.”

“You’re too soft on these types, you’re why we never—” he shuts up when Keith whips out a knife. 

He also lets go of Hunk and runs.

“I’m sorry,” Keith says, looking at Hunk levelly. Despite the messy hair, tattered jeans, and looking like he hasn’t eaten in a week, this Keith still looks more like he should be leading an army instead of hanging out in an alley. “He’s a jerk, and I was…” Keith sighs, pocketing the knife. He takes a step back. “Take your wallet.”

Hunk does that, but… “Actually, your buddy was right. I was hiding something.” He puts the cookies down in the wallet’s place. “Thanks for saving me.”

Keith glances at him, oddly shy as he takes the cookies. Hunk smiles as Keith eats one eagerly as he heads back to the shadows.

Well. That had been weird, but Hunk wouldn’t mind meeting Keith again, albeit in better circumstances.


	2. Hunk/Lance, Galaxy Garrison

Title: Five Times Hunk was Helped (and One Time He Helped Himself) (2/6)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Hunk/Lance  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Pre-series

Waking up after you cry is the worst. No matter how long you sleep, you’re still tired. Chances are your eyes still hurt. And the problem more often than not is still there, because you were too busy crying to solve it.

Hunk is tired. His eyes hurt. But there’s a warmth pressed up against his back.

He frowns, remembering last night. He’s still getting used to living so far away from home, from his mother, and the stress of school. It finally got to him when he broke down in front of him. He’d honestly expected said roommate to laugh at him. Lance is one of those types: he’s so busy trying to convince every that he’s funnier and wittier than anyone else, that he doesn’t have time to remember their feelings.

But Lance (of all people) had let him cry. Hugged him and everything. And then they’d started talking about their majors and Iverson and video games, and then… they’d fallen asleep cuddling. As you do.

Hunk needed to study, but he decided to wait a bit longer. Lance had stayed up late keeping him company. He’d let Lance sleep in.


	3. Hunk and Pidge gen

Title: Five Times Hunk was Helped (and One Time He Helped Himself) (3/6)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Hunk and Pidge (Gen)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: None

 

“There he is,” Pidge gives Hunk A Look when he **finally** shows up. “We got work to do, remember?”

“Yeah, I know, I just—” Hunk yawns. Coran and I got really into some repairs, and then Lance wanted to talk, and you don’t really care, do you.”

“You better believe I don’t.” Pidge adjust her glasses, silently grateful to whatever universal blunder that happens so that her and Matt’s prescriptions were almost the same. “Okay. You get started on…” Except when she looks up, Hunk is yawning, and there are dark circles under his eyes, and dang it.

“Hunk. Go to bed.”

“What? No way, I promised I would help and—”

“Go. Or I’ll kick your butt.”

“Well, that changes everything.” Hunk gives her a sleep salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

After Hunk leaves, Platt scampers up to her. She gives Platt a scratch. Work is going to suck on her own, but Hunk passing out midway would suck even more.


	4. Hunk and Shiro gen

Title: Five Times Hunk was Helped (and One Time He Helped Himself) (4/6)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Hunk and Shiro (Gen)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Takes place early in the series

He’s ‘only’ dry heaving now, but it still hurts. The only thing that’s keeping him ground is Shiro’s cool metal hand against his back.

Man. He’d wanted to impress Shiro—who was so kind, but so sad—with how much he’d improved as a pilot, but twenty minutes in, he’d gotten sick.

“Hunk, I’m proud of you.”

“You… you gotta be kidding me…” Hunk manages.

“I’m not. It takes courage to keep going like you do.” He can hear the smile (a rare real smile) in Shiro’s tone. “You’ll get there. I promise.”

Hunk’s still sick, but oddly enough, he feels better.


	5. Hunk/Allura

Title: Five Times Hunk was Helped (and One Time He Helped Himself) (5/6)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Hunk/Allura  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Takes place right after S2

Allura takes a deep breath. Lance has been talking to the Blade of Mamora, doing his best to keep what’s left of Voltron active. Pidge hasn’t left her laptop. Keith…he comes and goes. She keeps trying to talk to him, but what can she say? She knows how much loss hurts.

She glances at Hunk. He’s been crying, again. Allura wonders what humans do when they grieve.

She stands up. 

\--

“Juniberry tea,” she tells Hunk. “Mother always made it for me, when I was upset.” He offers her a smile, and takes a sip.

They talk, a little. About getting Pidge to eat breakfast, meeting up with Lance later. Helping Keith hunt down what is hopefully not another false lead on Shiro. 

Things are still better. But they’re doing something, at least.


	6. Hunk/Shay

Title: Five Times Hunk was Helped (and One Time He Helped Himself) (6/6)  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Hunk/Shay  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series

Hunk’s a leg. Which means he’s used to support roles. He prefers them, honestly. He’s helped form Voltron, stop Zarkon and Lotor, and bring countless planets together. All of that was stressful enough—he can’t even begin to imagine what it was like for Princess (now Queen) Allura heading it all. 

But right now, like it or not, he has to take control, be the center of attention. Even if it kills him (and it probably will). Because while it’s terrifying, he can’t stand the thought of living and knowing that he didn’t try.

He askes Shay to marry him.

She agrees.

Somehow, he doesn’t pass out from relief.


End file.
